


Can't pretend

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby's a doctor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Abby's fed up with Marcus, Banter, ENEMIES TO LOVERS PEOPLE I REPEAT ENEMIES TO LOVERS, F/M, First Time, Marcus is the hospital's lawyer, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, and vice versa, because they think the other one dislikes them, but actually two people who can't properly communicate resent each other, they don't, they're stuck on a long train ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: “Are you trying to will the wifi to work by furiously typing on your laptop? Cause I’ll let you in on a secret, it won’t work,” Abby jested, earning a snort from the other person in this godforsaken train compartment. A person she was - not - pleased to be stuck with. Not at all.“It sure as hell beats your approach of cursing for ten minutes straight and then throwing your phone across the compartment. You’re lucky that you missed me and your phone didn’t hit me straight in the face,” Marcus scoffed in reply.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Can't pretend

“Are you trying to will the wifi to work by furiously typing on your laptop? Cause I’ll let you in on a secret. It won’t work,” Abby jested, earning a snort from the other person in this godforsaken train compartment. A person she was - _not -_ pleased to be stuck with. Not at all.

“Whatever are you even doing?” she asked when he didn’t reply, “It’s not like you can send emails right now.” 

Honestly, whoever had come up with the brilliant idea of not only sending both of them to the same congress but to also make them take the same train, deserved a punch in the face. 

Well, okay, perhaps not exactly a _punch,_ Abby begrudgingly amended, but still something unpleasant. _Very_ unpleasant. 

Although when she stopped to think about it for a second, the only person who could be responsible for them being on the same train, was Thelonius. As head of the hospital, he was the one overseeing things like who went to which congress. _Fucking Jaha._ This was just so typical of him. He was probably sitting in his big fancy house, having a drink, and having a laugh at their expense. And it wasn’t like this was the first time Thelonius had tried this tactic. Last year, during their day of team building activities, he had put them in the same team, hoping that they would finally establish some kind of working relationship that didn’t include icy stares, scoffing, and insults.

Spoiler alert. It hadn’t worked. According to the activities’ supervisor, it had been the first he had ever put two adults on a time-out.

So Abby guessed that this was yet another of his attempts. But surely even Thelonius could see that putting them on a train ride together, with no way of escaping, wasn’t the best of ideas.

“It sure as hell beats your approach of cursing for ten minutes straight and then throwing your phone across the compartment. You’re lucky that you missed me and your phone didn’t hit me straight in the face,” Marcus scoffed in reply. 

Ah, so he did decide to grace her with his _oh so kind_ words.

 _Depends on your definition of luck,_ Abby couldn’t help but think. At least then she would have had something to laugh at. And it’s not like he wouldn’t have deserved it. 

“What time is it?”

“Eight minutes later since the last time, you asked,” Marcus dryly stated without even taking his eyes from his screen. 

_What an asshole. Honestly, I’m surrounded by them,_ she couldn’t help but think.

“Are you really going to ignore me for the remainder of our train ride? That’s still another two hours or so,” she sighed, her tone sounding incredulous. 

“Well, I am doing my utmost best to ignore you, but you’re making it extremely difficult with your constant chatter,” he muttered back.

_Chatter?_

_CHATTER?_

Honestly, the absolute _nerve_ of him. What even - _ugh_. He was so infuriating. She had barely said anything since they’ve gotten on the train. 

“Yes, well compared to you even a monk could be considered _chatty_ ,” Abby snapped, which seemed to finally catch his attention enough to remove his gaze from his laptop screen. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, brows furrowed and he genuinely sounded surprised. Which caused her to roll her eyes. Nobody could surely be that _oblivious_. 

“Come on Marcus. We’ve known each other for just over two years and the only time you speak more than two words to me is when you barge into my office and start to rant about how much money my free clinic costs our hospital each month. And by doing so you not only insult my work but also me as a person,” Abby explained, the exasperation clear in her voice. 

“I only do that because _you_ seem to be completely ignorant of how much your little hobby costs _us._ And while I’ve questioned your handling of the clinic, I’ve never personally insulted you. Something I can’t say about you,” he threw back at her.

“Hobby?” Abby exclaimed, stunned that he even had the nerve to refer to the clinic as such. She decided to ignore his last statement since he did have a point as she wasn’t a goody-two-shoes and had on occasion insulted him as a person. But to be fair, he had made it so _easy._

“How dare you call the clinic that? We both know how much the hospital has benefitted from the clinic. Not only on a PR level but also donation wise. Furthermore, we’ve also had a significant increase in patients, and not only patients admitted to the clinic. And let’s not forget that it’s one of the top five best-run free clinics in the _state._ So, of course, it costs money, everything does. But as a doctor, I do focus on the fact that thanks to my _little_ hobby countless people have received the medical attention they desperately needed but couldn’t afford. Not to mention the lives we’ve saved,” she clarified while glaring at him.

“And that’s very admirable of you, I would never state otherwise. Your plan to start the clinic was a good one, but that doesn’t mean that you get to practically throw away all of our resources,” Marcus rebuked sharply.

Abby wished she hadn’t thrown her phone away just so she could throw it again and this time she’d make sure to hit him in his arrogant yet irritatingly attractive face. 

A stifling silence fell between them. The only sound was that of the train moving along the track. 

“You know what? I think I preferred it when you tried to ignore me,” Abby stated while crossing her legs and stubbornly staring out of the window. She’s so angry she barely even noticed the scenery, everything passed by in a blur. 

Marcus didn’t even bother with a reply, he simply started to type again. 

_Bureaucratic asshole._

The next couple of minutes passed in silence apart from the sound of keys being pressed on a laptop as Abby simply refused to say another word.

To be completely honest, his words had stung, especially since Marcus knew how much time and effort she had put into the clinic. He _knew_ how important the clinic was to her. Not to mention that it was the one thing - next to Clarke - which had kept her going after her husband’s death almost three years ago. She had thrown herself into her work and made sure that the clinic was thriving and expanding. Nobody should ever die just because they weren’t rich enough to afford proper health care.

Still annoyed Abby crossed her arms as well and continued to look out of the window. At least the weather was good so after some minor maneuvring, she was sitting directly in the sunlight. The combination of the sun hitting her face and the sound of Marcus typing was oddly soothing and Abby could feel herself getting drowsy. Perhaps she’d close her eyes, just for a couple of minutes. It was better than staring at his face. 

_He may be an ass, but you think he’s handsome, don’t lie to me. I know you do_ – her mind whispered to her, and honestly, she could do without that. _Shut up_ – she whispered back.

Decision made, Abby got more comfortable before closing her eyes. 

* * *

When the train took a sharp turn Abby’s startled awake as she jerks upright from where she was laying against the window.

 _Huh_? She didn’t remember falling asleep. Or resting her head against the window.

She must have shifted during her nap and ending up against the window. But as Abby looked down, she noticed a folded piece of fabric right under the place where she had been sleeping.

Wait. Was that a jacket?

Confused Abby took a closer look at the item and yes, it was a jacket. Which didn’t make sense since she didn’t remember taking hers off. Additionally, it couldn’t be her jacket since she was still wearing it. Which begged the question, whose jacket? -

 _Oh_.

Abby suddenly remembered that she was sharing a train compartment with Marcus. 

_Did Marcus? No, he wouldn't._

Eyes wide in shock, she sneaked a glance towards Marcus – who was still furiously working on his laptop - but now without wearing his jacket.

 _Huh_.

“Uhm,” Abby started while sitting upright as she cleared her throat, “How long have I been asleep for?”

“Just over half an hour,” Marcus replied, his eyes never leaving his screen.

His reply surprised her, she really must have been tired. “Oh, okay, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Uhm. Do you want your jacket back?” she asked while gesturing towards it, “Thank you by the way. You didn’t need to do that,” she ended up saying.

Marcus shrugged, “No, that’s fine. You can just put it down beside you, I don’t need it back. I’m not cold or anything,” he replied, “And you’re welcome, I simply didn’t want you to wake up with a sore neck,” he explained with his eyes still glued to his screen.

He had, however, momentarily stopped typing and Abby could swear that a blush had appeared on his cheeks.

“Still, thank you,” she muttered, feeling fidgety all of a sudden. She wasn’t used to Marcus being considerate or doing nice things. Well no, she wasn't used to Marcus being considerate towards _her_. She had caught sight of him being polite on occasion to other people at the hospital. Just never at her.

He gave her a small nod in reply, acknowledging her gratitude, and the next minute passed in complete silence.

“I realize that this is probably a wild shot but I don’t suppose the wifi’s back?” she inquired, hoping he’d say yes.

He didn’t.

“No. Still nothing,” he answered, “Why do you need to work it so badly?” He asked while finally looking up from his screen.

Usually, she’d take offense to his tone, but for once she wasn’t interested in having another fight with him. So she gave him an honest reply, “Well, my daughter and I always Facetime on Friday. Normally, between five and six. So we can go over each other´s week.”

Marcus gave her a sympathizing smile, “Hopefully you’ll still have time to Facetime before our first speech at the congress.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Abby surely hoped they would. She missed her daughter terribly.

“How’s university working out for Clarke? She’s at Rutger’s right?” Marcus asked which amazed her since she didn’t even realize that he knew her daughter’s name, never mind the university she was attending.

Her surprise must have been clear on her face because Marcus cleared his throat as he gazed back at his computer for a second, “I just – _uhm_ – I might have overheard you and Callie talking about Clarke and her lessons a couple of times,” he explained while avoiding eye contact.

“Besides, you have several drawings and paintings made by her hanging in your office, so,” he continued to clarify, clearly trying to appear casual but failing miserably.

“Oh, well, she’s doing great, thanks for asking,” Abby replied even though she was still surprised by the turn this conversation had taken. “Not that I ever doubted that she wouldn’t succeed, it’s just – me being a mother I guess. I’m just being slightly anxious because my daughter moved two states way and especially since I know that if something would happen to her, I wouldn’t be able to be there right away. But you know, she has adapted quickly, met new people, made friends. Just like I thought she would.”

“Of course, she did. She is _your_ daughter after all,” Marcus muttered under his breath and by the look on his face, it was clear to Abby that he hadn’t planned to say that aloud.

The statement took her aback and now it was her turn to feel slightly flustered.

“I simply meant that – _uhm_ ,” Marcus started to clarify, “You’re sociable and well-liked, so it’s only natural that your daughter would take after you in that regard.”

To say that Abby was shocked would be putting it mildly. Marcus Kane was being genuine? To _her_ of all people? What was happening on this train ride? Was this a dream? Or did she wake up in an alternative universe?

“Wait. Did you just compliment me?” she questioned, not believing her ears.

“I did, but if you ever tell anyone about I’ll absolutely deny it,” he dryly replied, eliciting a chuckle from her.

_What the actual hell? Marcus Kane had a sense of humour?_

What.was.happening.right.now.

“Good to know,” she said to which he simply shrugged.

“Well, you know me, I still have a reputation to keep up. Especially where you're concerned,” he quipped and Abby couldn’t help but note that there seemed to be a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“You don’t have to, you know,” she countered which seemed to confuse Marcus.

“I don’t have to do what exactly?”

“Keeping up this façade that you have no feelings. We both know that isn’t true. I’ve seen the way you present yourself at the hospital and you don’t have to do that,” Abby pointed out, and just after she finished saying it, hurt flashed through his eyes before a look of indifference settled in.

“Sometimes you simply have to be pragmatic to get things done. Especially at what I do, as a lawyer, I can’t afford to get too close to patients and have emotions cloud my judgment. My job is to have the hospital’s interests at heart while being as practical and efficient as possible,” Marcus rebutted, his voice terse.

“Oh, and that’s what I do, is it? I’m not pragmatic and I let my emotions get the best of me?” Abby questioned, as she felt herself getting worked up. Fuck her earlier disinterest in picking another fight with him. He went too far. She was not going to let him insult her like that.

“Are you honestly claiming that you aren’t emotionally invested with what happens to your patients?” he scoffed in reply.

“I never said that I wasn’t. But from where I stand, there’s a difference between being invested and letting my emotions cloud my judgment. The latter insinuates that I’m unable to make any rational decisions which would make me a crappy doctor. Which is something I know for a fact I’m not. I’m a goddamn great doctor and you know that as well,” she exclaimed, causing Marcus to raise his hands.

“I never said you weren’t. Of course I know that you’re a brilliant doctor,” he stated, “All I’m saying is that you need to create more distance between you and your patients. For your own good.”

“For my own good?” Abby scoffed, “Are you serious right now? I’d rather care too much than be like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yes. Cold and _pragmatic_. That’s the word you used while referring to yourself, wasn’t it? Well, it’s clearly making you miserable, so you’ll have to forgive me for not acting like you.”

“I’m not c _old_ ,” Marcus uttered, his voice insistent.

“Oh, I know that, and _you_ know that,” Abby agreed, “And yet, you still continue to pretend like you are. Honestly, it’s like you want other people to genuinely dislike you. You’re not only rude to the other staff members but also very standoffish. You give off the air that you know better than the rest of us.”

“I don’t do that,” he denied the accusation, but he didn’t sound too sure of himself.

Abby rolled her eyes,” Oh please. Remember last year’s team building activities?”

“I do. What about them?”

“Do you remember how you - instead of working as a team, like you know, we were supposed to – you just took over control? You didn’t even let anyone else offer any suggestions. And you completely mocked my ideas.”

“You were going about it the wrong way and you know it,” Marcus stubbornly retorted.

“Maybe I was, but you could have been more polite about it,” Abby replied, “Perhaps if you hadn’t snapped at me like I was a child, but instead talked to me like an adult I would have listened.”

Her answer seemed to amuse him.

“Really? Are you even listening to yourself” He asked, “You, Abigail Griffin, would have set your pride aside to listen to _me_? Excuse me for not believing that for even a second. You would have rather walked out of the exercise than admit that I was right and you know it.”

“Fine, maybe I wouldn’t have listened but that doesn’t mean you should have been an ass about it. But even if we put that incident aside, what about what you did 10 months ago?” Abby pressed.

“Ten months ago?” Marcus asked, but his face turned serious all of a sudden.

“Yes, you were supposed to assist me on a presentation for potential investors and then you simply bailed on me less than 24 hours before. You didn’t even bother with telling me personally. You just sent me an email,” she stated, “An _email_ , Marcus.”

Before he could even reply, she continued, “Listen, I realize that you have a personal grudge against me. Why I have no idea, but I’ve accepted it. But for some reason, I always thought that you’d be able to put your personal feelings aside when the future of our hospital was at stake. But guess I was wrong. Do please tell me, what was so important that you blew me off like that?"

“Abby, trust me, you do _not_ want to go there,” he started to say, but she cut him off. She was officially done with him.

“Oh, I think I do,” she voiced, “So, why don’t you tell me, Marcus. What was so important?”

“Well, since you insisted, then months ago, my mother died and I had to fly back to Virginia,” Marcus snapped back, effectively shutting her up.

Abby’s eyes went wide.

_Shit._

_God, who was the asshole now?_

She noticed the tension in his posture and how his hands were hovering above his keyboard.

“Marcus, I-“ she whispered, but he shook his head.

“Please. Don’t,” he hissed back.

Kicking herself, Abby got up from her seat and getting moved until she sat next to him. She then lifted his laptop from his lap before placing it on the table. His hands were trembling so Abby gently grasped them, placing them on her lap.

He stared at their intertwined hands in way dumbfounded way. Like he couldn’t believe she was touching him.

“I shouldn’t have spoken like that, Marcus,” she muttered, “Losing a parent – that’s horrible. I’m sorry you had to go through that!”

“It’s okay,” Marcus softly whispered and she felt an almost imperceptible squeeze of her hand. “You didn’t know.”

“Did anyone at the hospital?” Abby asked and he shook his hand.

“But, why? People would have understood your sudden leave? They could have offered you some kind of support.”

“I just didn’t want people to know,” he stated matter-of-factly, which tugged at her heartstrings.

“But that way you were on your own,” she refuted causing Marcus to shrug.

“I’ve been for a while now.”

At the look of utter defeat and acceptance on his face, Abby felt tears gather in her eyes.

“That could be different you know. If you let it,” she murmured, catching him by surprise.

“What do you mean?” He asked, sounding and looking surprised.

“People care about you, Marcus. You might give off a cold vibe, but not everyone at the hospital agrees. Look at Bellamy. He keeps bringing you coffee. Why do you think he does that? It isn’t his job,” Abby explained, but Marcus simply shook his head once more.

‘He knows that if he wanted to move upwards at the hospital, he needs to get in my good graces,” he bitterly replied. “And never mind about other people. It’s clear that _you_ hate me.”

Which took her aback. _Hate? She didn’t hate him. Did he honestly think that she hated him?_

“Marcus, I-“

“It’s fine. You don’t need to lie and tell me that you don’t. I know that you do,” he interjected.

“But, it’s not true,” she tried once more, but he continued to talk over her.

“Honestly, I can’t even blame you. I would be surprised if you didn’t. Especially since I know that I’ve been an utter asshole to you. I’ve been rude, I’ve attacked your ideas about the hospital’s reconstruction. I haven’t treated you with the amount of respect you deserve,” he disclosed.

“Marcus –“

“No, I should never have doubted your expertise as a doctor. But I did,” he proceeded to say.

“Will you listen!” Abby exclaimed, and he immediately shut up.

_Finally._

“I don’t hate you, Marcus. And I apologise if I ever gave you the impression that I did,” she clarified, “I actually do care about you. And yes, I admit that I have a strange way of expressing it. Especially since most of the time, I feel like slapping you. Especially when you’re being extremely stubborn. So sure at times you drive me insane, but I don’t _hate_ you, Marcus. But something which simply infuriates me is the way you lie about the type of person you are. The way you pretend to be this cold person while we both know you aren’t.”

“Aren’t I, though?” He scoffed, “You aren’t the first person who has accused me of being cold-hearted. Sometimes I even believe it.”

“Violet Jackson,” Abby uttered.

“Sorry?”

“Violet Jackson,” she repeated, “A 72-year-old widow. She came in with a broken hip a couple of weeks ago. After taking a bath, she had slipped and fallen on her bathroom floor, knocking her unconscious. It had taken over six hours before somebody notified paramedics,” she went on, “She was a sweet old lady, her husband had died three years earlier and her son lived out of state with his family. When she arrived at the ER, she kept assuring her that she was fine because she wasn’t insured. Then suddenly an anonymous check appeared at the hospital. With the exact amount Violet needed for her surgery.”

Marcus shrugged, “I fail to see how that has anything to do with me.”

“Marcus, I recognized your handwriting on the check. Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t?” She asked incredulously. 

“Who else knows?” He asked, effectively admitting that it had been him writing the check. Not that she had any doubts about that.

“Honestly? Everyone,” Abby admitted.

“Everyone?” Marcus sounded shocked. “But nobody has ever said anything to me.”

“Why would they?” She countered, “You’ve tried so hard at keeping everyone at a distance, Marcus. Haven’t you noticed that people are scared to even address you? If you simply tried to let your guard down, even a little bit, you’d be surprised at the response,” Abby assured him.

Marcus simply stared at her. His eyes darted between their still intertwined fingers, her eyes and her lips.

Then, he did something she did _not_ see coming. He grabbed her face, his fingers sliding into her hair as he pressed their lips together.

_Holy shit_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
